Amnesia: Luma's Story
by ThatGaySassyFriend
Summary: Edward and Luma are transported to the world of Amnesia, but they don't know how they got there. They follow Daniel on a quest to kill Alexander, and to go back home. Includes all three endings.


Edward groaned as he got up, feeling a bit of a dizzy rush – and he looked around at his surroundings.

He concluded that he was in what looked like a castle of sorts – back in the 1600's, though. But how had he gotten here? He could only be here if he had traveled back in time, or…maybe he had gotten transported to another world. He want with the latter.

He heard two other groans, and he looked to his left to see his daughter, Luma, and another person beside her – a man in his mid-twenties, he guessed. He had short, dark brown hair, but also light in a way, and dark green eyes. He wore a formal white shirt underneath a green vest, with dark brown long pants, and boots that were, oddly enough, splattered with blood.

Luma looked to see her father and she immediately crawled over to him. Edward smiled at her, and looked back to the man.

"Who're you?" he asked, being a little protective of his daughter by putting an arm in front of her. The man shook his head. "I don't know…it seems as if I can't remember," he replied, in a low, british voice. Edward nodded. "You probably have amnesia."

They started to walk, the three of them, until the man had a bit of a blackout – or more of a whiteout, actually. Anyways, all three of them heard a voice.

_Don't forget…some things mustn't be forgotten. The shadow, hunting me…I must hurry. My name is Daniel, I live in London at…at…Mayfair…What have I done? This is crazy. Don't forget, don't forget. I must stop him. Focus! My name is…is…I am Daniel._

And as sudden as it happened, it was gone. Edward looked around seeing nobody. "What was that?"

The man shook his head. "I remember now…my name is Daniel. That must have been one of my memories," the man, now dubbed Daniel, informed them.

"Alright, Daniel…might be nice to know what's going on here," Edward hinted, a little exasperated. Daniel shook his head once more. "No. We can't hurry my memory – we must hurry with finding it, though."

Again, they started walking, walking, until they found a giant door. Luma attempted to open it, but the castle started to rumble. Edward quickly pulled her back.

"…Seems like whatever this 'Shadow' is doesn't want us to leave," Edward said to himself. Daniel nodded unconsciously, walking still. Edward followed, where Daniel led them to a long hall. Daniel walked a few steps, then suddenly collapsed. Edward ran to him as he tried to get up, helping him, and he got up eventually.

"What was that?!" Edward asked panickingly. Daniel shrugged. "Some evil force."

They then walked again until they came to a room, where a lantern and note could be found. Edward picked up the note, reading it.

_19__th__ of August, 1839._

_I wish I could ask how much you remember. I don't know if there will be anything left after I consume this drink. Don't be afraid, Daniel. I can't tell you why, but know this, I choose to forget. Try to find comfort and strength in that fact. There is a purpose. You are my final effort to put things right. God willing, the name Alexander of Brennenburg still invokes bitter anger in you. If not, this will sound horrible. Go to the Inner Sanctum, find Alexander and __kill him. __ His body is old and weak, and yours, young and strong. He will be no match for you. One last thing. A Shadow is following you. It's a living nightmare – breaking down reality. I have tried everything and there is no way to fight back. You need to escape it as long as you can. Redeem us both, Daniel. Descend into the darkness where Alexander waits and murder him. _

_Your former self,_

_Daniel._

Edward then looked over to Daniel, one of his brows raised. "I'm guessing you took some kind of Amnesia potion, but…why? …Also, you need to murder Alexander."

Daniel had a sudden flash of rage, but as soon as he felt it, it was gone. Daniel looked down at himself. "W-Why?"

Edward only shook his head. "Must be because of a bad reason. Anyways, let's get going. We need to kill Alexander…and get me and Luma back home."

Daniel nodded again, and they pressed on.


End file.
